


I Never Waved Goodbye

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Dream On (TV 1990), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: 69, AU, Alien Sex, All Night Sexual Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Tension, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Dangerous Situations, Flirting, Fluff, Gradual Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot Twist, Puzzles, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual exploration, Slash, Smut, Soft Dirty Talk, Suspense, Threats, Traps, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you're so lonely you could die, the universe conspires to match you with someone who feels exactly the same way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Fic. 
> 
> ANON, please get in touch and let me know how I'm doing. I am more than happy to rewrite or edit, based on your feedback!

He was standing by the side of the road, cigarette in hand and sunglasses reflecting the sun's harsh rays. It was a warm afternoon with just a hint of a cool breeze blowing through his meticulously placed hair, but his moment of quiet contemplation was about to be disturbed. A second man stood nearby, but he had not spoken a word and had so far avoided eye contact with Sir Roland, who was very grateful for the lack of communication. He was tired and waiting for his ride, so done and ready to go home.  
  
  
A woman came out of the studio building, waving at him and calling his name. Roland glanced around at her, but another woman was chasing after the first one and managed to snag her arm, talking to her quickly and eventually leading her back inside. Roland sighed with relief, rubbing his forehead.  
  
  
"That was close," he breathed, looking up as the other man glanced sideways at him.  
  
  
"Excuse me," the soft spoken man asked shyly, "but, what was?"  Roland sized him up and decided he wasn't a threat, in fact; that suit looked highly expensive and fit him quite flatteringly.  
  
  
"I almost had to socialize," Roland answered him stiffly.  
  
  
"Oh," the quiet man seemed to nod knowingly, "did you know her then?"  
  
  
"Unfortunately," Roland pursed his lips.  
  
  
"Huh," the quiet man simply looked thoughtful and half turned away, politely leaving him alone again.  
  
  
Roland looked for his ride, it was always late and he was going to have to give his driver a scathing lesson on tardiness, if he ever showed up! He glanced at his watch, but it had stopped working an hour ago and he forced himself to approach the other man.  
  
  
"Do you have the time?" Roland asked him. The man startled, apparently not expecting any further communication with Roland.  
  
  
"It-It's four thirty," he spoke softly, keeping his gaze averted slightly. Roland tilted his head, looking at him curiously and then he stepped a little closer. Uncomfortably, the other man shied back a step or two.  
  
  
"Sir Roland Moorecock," Roland introduced himself.  
  
  
"Oh, Thomas Newton," the soft spoken man responded accordingly. Roland furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"From er, World Enterprises?" Roland questioned him. Thomas blushed and glanced away briefly.  
  
  
"Yes," he replied nervously. Roland relaxed now that he knew who this man was: A _somebody_ to talk to, at last. He'd just spent all day casting auditions with a bunch of nobodies and somebody wannabes, so this was a pleasant change indeed.  
  
  
"You're a long way from home," Roland commented.  
  
  
Thomas stared hard at him, he looked like he was about to speak but seemed to change his mind and simply looked towards an approaching vehicle. Roland watched the sleek, black limo pull up and smiled faintly.  
  
  
"What brings you out here, though?" Roland asked. Thomas pulled open the passenger door and looked at Roland, adjusting his sunglasses.  
  
  
"I admire your films," Thomas answered him with a light pinkness to his cheeks. Roland was keen to have Thomas stick around, but he obviously had somewhere else to be.  
  
  
"Come again, then," Roland invited him, "maybe we could talk some more." Thomas smiled awkwardly, as if he wasn't used to doing it very often.  
  
  
"I'd like that," he said softly, getting into the limo and closing the door. Roland watched it drive slowly away and stood back, feeling anxious about his late ride but comfortable being alone out in the calm, quiet afternoon sun.


	2. Unexpected Changes

Finally, Roland looked around as another car pulled up and he put out his cigarette before getting into it. He glanced at the driver, who was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
  
"You're late," Roland snarled.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized hastily and Roland shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Roland asked him suddenly.  
  
  
"My name's Graham," replied the driver.  
  
  
"I've not seen you before," Roland had his hand on the door handle.  
  
  
"That's why I am late, sir," replied Graham, "the last driver quit and I got called in on no notice."  
  
  
Roland looked at him warily and Graham started driving, the shift in conversation having saved him from a severe scolding. When they arrived at Roland's home, he got out of the car and looked at Graham with a hard stare.  
  
  
"You drive well," Roland commented.  
  
  
"Thank you, sir," Graham sighed, "I was given specific instructions and.. "  
  
  
"If you keep me waiting again," Roland cut him off, "you'll be on the end of the unemployment line, got it?"  
  
  
"Yes, sir," Graham nodded quickly, sweat trickling down his cheek.  
  
  
Roland slowly turned and walked towards his front door, not turning back around upon hearing the car drive away. He let himself in and went directly to the dining room, if there was one thing he could count on, it was his chef Mark. Meals were never late and sure enough, his dinner was just being set out and was soon ready for him to sit down and eat it. Mark did not bother with small talk, he had learned quickly from the start that it just wasn't worth it and quickly left for the night.  
  
  
Roland felt lighter now that he was alone, he enjoyed his meal and then showered and went to bed. It had been a tiring day, but not an unproductive one, especially if Thomas Newton came back tomorrow. Roland was keen to get to know the shy, younger man because he was quite possibly the most influential man he could think of.


	3. Great Minds Think Alike

It was an overcast day the following morning, which suited some but for others, filming would require better lighting than that and so auditions were held indoors. Sir Roland's arrival was enthusiastically announced and everyone clamored around to greet him, except for the people too afraid to even look sideways at him for fear of being scathed by his sharp tongue.  
  
  
"Alright," Roland spoke harshly the minute he walked in the door, "if you don't need to be here, get out!"   
  
  
People began to crowd the door, exiting as quickly as possible. Roland waited for them all to leave, looking around at only the few people he required and the waiting audtionees over by the other exit. Then his gaze fell upon Thomas, who was sitting on his own next to Roland's director's chair. Roland walked over to him and Thomas instantly got to his feet, greeting Roland with a nervous expression.  
  
  
"Did you want me to leave?" Thomas asked him.  
  
  
"No," Roland answered him, "sit.. you are my guest." Roland turned to the waiting people.  
  
  
"Don't embarrass me!" Roland warned them, seating himself. Thomas sat silently, watching as each person came out and tried for their chosen parts.  
  
  
During the first break, Roland turned to Thomas and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Don't lose hope, Roland," Thomas said to him carefully, "you will find the right person." Roland felt encouraged by the remark, it fuelled his confidence and he smiled faintly.  
  
  
"You don't think I am being too picky?" Roland asked, as he'd heard it so often before.  
  
  
"Oh no," Thomas shook his head lightly, "it's one of the reasons I enjoy your work, attention to detail is critical when you need to get a message across and your films, well.. they really speak to me."   
  
  
Roland lifted a brow, not used to such high praise and Thomas averted his gaze to his hands that rested upon his lap. A lighting director leaned down close to Thomas' ear, startling him.  
  
  
"He's a mean one, don't you think?" she said of Roland.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Thomas furrowed his brow, "I've only ever heard him speak the truth, actually."  
  
  
The woman withdrew her comments and Roland looked at him, nobody had ever defended him like that before and it shocked him, not to mention anyone else within earshot of the brief conversation.  
  
  
"Pay them no mind, Roland," Thomas spoke to him in a manner that nobody else would dare, "they don't see things the way you do. That's why you're so successful and they're.. well, so not."   
  
  
Roland never thought he would live to see the day, but he found himself actually not minding Thomas at all. He was a withdrawn, shy young man but unafraid to voice his opinions.  
  
  
"I agree," Roland nodded, "they don't understand how difficult it is to find just what I am looking for."   
  
  
"If the piece doesn't fit," Thomas smiled faintly at him.  
  
  
Roland was amazed, Thomas seemed to be on the same wavelength as himself. He was intrigued and desired to learn more, but Roland was holding back due to his tendency to lose friends quicker than he could make them. Some people glanced at one another and their faces paled at the conversation, if Roland had just now made an actual friend, then what exactly were they in for?  
  
  



	4. Allure

Thomas got up and wandered over to the water cooler and got himself a drink, bringing one back for Roland and casually handing it to him. Roland accepted the water and Thomas sat down again, watching the next lot of people mingle around and jostle for position. Thomas picked up a copy of the script and began reading it, while Sir Roland called for the next person to try and impress him.   
  
  
By the end of the afternoon, Roland was wishing he had someone else he could trust to do this part of the job. He sighed wearily and Thomas stood up to usher everyone out, leaving just the two of them alone.   
  
  
"Can I offer you a ride home?" Thomas asked Roland.   
  
  
"Please.. " Roland nodded, getting up and walking outside with Thomas.   
  
  
The sleek, black limo was already there waiting and Thomas held the door open for Roland, they got into the vehicle and Roland told the driver where to go. He was tense at first when the limo pulled away from the curb, but visibly relaxed shortly after.  
  
  
"You have a very abrupt manner, Roland," Thomas noted.   
  
  
Roland looked at him, clearly puzzled and Thomas carefully placed his hand onto Roland's forearm briefly to let him know it was alright. Roland found that he did not mind the touch as he normally would, what was so different about Thomas that he actually didn't want him to let go of his arm?    
  
  
"I noticed you were reading the script," Roland spoke now, "what did you think?" Thomas thought about it for a while, watching the road ahead and then casting his gaze back to Roland.   
  
  
"It's very.. Human," Thomas chose his words carefully. Roland looked at him strangely, then he eased up and relaxed his shoulders.   
  
  
"Good," Roland responded with a half smile, "that's what I was going for."   
  
  
Thomas inclined his head curiously, but said nothing more about the subject. They arrived at Roland's mansion and he paused as he opened his door, looking back at Thomas.   
  
  
"May I come in?" Thomas asked. Roland nodded and silently led Thomas into his home, shutting the door behind them. Thomas looked around and smiled faintly.  
  
  
"It is a lot like I had imagined," Thomas said quietly, "I could stay here.. "   
  
  
"You could," Roland told him directly.   
  
  
"Really?" Thomas asked him, their eyes meeting now.   
  
  
"Of course," Roland answered him, "you are by far the least annoying person I've met."    
  
  
"Do I annoy you?" Thomas questioned him, "just a little?"   
  
  
"Everyone annoys me, Thomas," Roland stepped closer to him, rather than away, "but.. no. Not at all."  Thomas blushed lightly.   
  
  
"I've always wanted to come and meet you," Thomas admitted shyly.   
  
  
"Oh?" Roland lifted a brow, "why did you not drop by sooner?"  Thomas hesitated, his lips parted but he seemed to think better of it and simply said nothing.  
  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Roland offered.   
  
  
"Yes please," Thomas replied, relief washing over his uncertain features, "er, gin, if you wouldn't mind."  Roland led him into a room and poured him a drink, then they sat down on armchairs facing each other to talk some more.  
  
  
"I thought the large woman in the lovely orange dress was wonderful," Thomas commented.   
  
  
"I have her on the call back list," Roland agreed, "you certainly have an eye for talent there, Thomas."    
  
  
"I know what I like," Thomas responded casually, holding his gaze and Roland got the distinct impression that he was being flirted with.


	5. Lost And Found

The doorbell sounded and broke the silent moment between them, Thomas sat back in his chair while Roland got up to answer it.   
  
  
"Sir Roland, hi.. " it was his latest PA, Gretchen, "I am so sorry I wasn't around today, there was a death in my family and I couldn't reach you.. "  Roland ushered her in and Thomas had come out to see what was happening, Gretchen looked him over warily.   
  
  
"You've replaced me already?" she accused Roland.   
  
  
"Of course not," Roland said firmly. Gretchen smiled bashfully and relaxed.   
  
  
"Mister Newton is far above such remedial tasks," Roland added, causing her smile to drop quickly, "I should fire you but PAs are hard to come by."    
  
  
"Actually the agency's full of them," Gretchen told him.   
  
  
"Why are you here?" Roland ignored the comment.  
  
  
"I need some time off to grieve," Gretchen looked at him as if he should have known that already, "the funeral's tomorrow and.. "    
  
  
"I've got a very full day tomorrow," Roland said sharply, "people are waiting to be called back, do you suggest that I keep them waiting?"    
  
  
"But.. I.. " Gretchen blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. She looked at Thomas imploringly, though she didn't know why or what he could possibly do to help her. He was the only other person here, she didn't know where else to look.  
  
  
"Why are you still here?" Roland asked her, "go home. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the studio."   
  
  
"Do you have family, Sir Roland?" Gretchen asked him with a quiver in her voice. Roland stared hard at her but he didn't respond.   
  
  
"I was very close to my grandmother," Gretchen explained, "I need some time off, please.. "    
  
  
"She was old," Roland said to her bluntly, "it was going to happen, surely you knew that?"  Gretchen blinked and tears fell down her cheeks, Thomas looked at Roland but he didn't seem to notice or he simply didn't care.    
  
  
"You can visit her anytime," Roland spoke again, "trust me, she isn't going anywhere. But as long as you work for me, I expect you not to see relatives on my time! Is that clear?"    
  
  
"Yes, sir.. " Gretchen sniffled, "I'm sorry.. "    
  
  
She seriously couldn't afford to get fired, but she was already making plans to go job hunting in her spare time as of right now. Gretchen looked at Thomas again, why was he so quiet? Surely he did not agree with such apathy towards a fellow human being?  She quietly left the mansion and Roland closed the door, turning back to Thomas.  
  
  
"I apologize for that rude, insolent little girl's outburst just now," Roland said to him calmly.  
  
  
"Not at all," Thomas offered him a soft smile, "I thought you handled that perfectly."  Roland approached him but Thomas backed off a little.  
  
  
"You didn't question the speed at which my limo was being driven, Roland," Thomas said to him. Roland faltered and glanced away, suddenly second guessing his guest.   
  
  
"Must I question everything?" Roland returned his gaze to Thomas.   
  
  
"Everyone asks about it," Thomas confirmed, "I seldom travel with others because of it." Roland swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked. Thomas stepped forwards and touched the side of Roland's face, something that was so very strictly forbidden and yet Roland did nothing to stop him.  
  
  
"Just how far from home are _you_ , Roland?" Thomas whispered.

 


	6. Who Are You?

Roland looked at him and felt fear for the first time in such a long, long time.   
  
  
"Get out," Roland snarled defensively. Thomas looked at him calmly but did not move towards the door.  
  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, Roland," Thomas said to him gently.   
  
  
"Who sent you?" Roland stiffened up, "how could you possibly know?"  Thomas carefully took Roland's hand into his own, looking him in the eye.  
  
  
"I have suspected for a while," Thomas replied quietly, "the cigarettes threw me off."  Roland started to breathe a little faster, clearly nervous.  
  
  
"Are you from the government?" Roland asked.   
  
  
"No," Thomas responded carefully, "look a little harder, Roland."  Roland looked down at their joined hands, realization slowly crossing his face.   
  
  
"How did you get here?" Thomas asked him.   
  
  
Roland drew back from Thomas, gesturing for him to follow and leading him to the third floor where his Master Bedroom was situated. Roland sat down on the bed and Thomas silently looked around at the room.  
  
  
"It was all so classified," Roland spoke quietly, his gaze on the floor, "the ship was ready, it just needed a test flight, or so they said."  Thomas looked at him intently, but Roland did not lift his gaze.   
  
  
"Like a fool, I volunteered," Roland went on, "I figured, why not? I could fly a real space ship and go home and tell my sons all about it when they got older."  
  
  
"What happened?" Thomas prompted him after there was a few moments of silence.   
  
  
"Something went wrong," Roland answered him quietly, "everything just shut down and I drifted for a long time, eventually the ship powered itself back up again and the course was already set, so I ended up here." Roland now lifted his gaze.   
  
  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye to them," Roland breathed, "my wife, my twin baby boys.. For all they know I just left them." Thomas knelt down in front of Roland.   
  
  
"They never mentioned there was a test flight before I left," Thomas said softly, "nor that it had failed.. "  
  
  
"Have you come to rescue me?" Roland asked, hope in his eyes for the first time ever, "tell me there's a way home, Thomas."  Thomas slowly averted his gaze and Roland nodded silently in understanding, they were both stuck here with no possible hope of ever seeing their families again.   
  
  
"We are all that are left," Thomas told him gently, "I am sorry to have to deliver such bad news."   
  
  
"It's not all bad, Thomas," Roland tried to look at the bright side, "we still have each other."   
  
  
"For what it's worth," Thomas agreed, "we do indeed, Roland." Thomas sat next to Roland and held his hand once more, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the back of it softly. Roland watched in fascination and then their eyes met.   
  
  
"Are you so very lonely, Roland?" Thomas asked him. Roland licked his lips and Thomas leaned in closer, Roland hesitantly met him halfway and their lips met tentatively in an experimentally soft kiss.   
  



	7. Worlds Apart

Drawing back only inches apart, Thomas and Roland closed their eyes and kissed again, embracing one another tightly. For Thomas, it felt like he was home for a brief moment, to see someone he had never met but someone from his home world all the same.   
  
  
Roland felt differently, he hadn't had the training that Thomas had gotten before going to Earth and so his experience on Earth had been so much rougher. He had nothing, was dirt poor and desired more for himself. If there had not been a human disguise onboard, he knew he would have been in serious trouble. He'd had to claw his way to get to where he was today, which often meant stepping on people he'd met in order to climb the ladder to success.  
  
  
It had made him hard and without even realizing it, for the struggle to work hard for everything he now had was real and it was the only kind of life he had known here. Learning how to behave like a human was not easy, there were so many different types and it was unfortunate that Roland had been surrounded by the less desirable ones. He was once a loving husband and father, such qualities often revealed themselves when he had been drinking too much but were quickly forgotten again the next day.   
  
  
His black and white thinking was typical for such a confused creature as himself, but his tendency to call a spade a spade often got misconstrued as him simply being an ass. But the truth was, his social skills were severely limited and after a while, he stopped trying to figure it out and just focused on making films because it drew people to him. He was not always alone but he did always feel very lonely; his sense of being forgotten and abandoned growing with each passing year.  
  
  
Neither of them meant for the kiss to have been anything more than to share a brief sense of intimacy between them, but as it began to deepen and their tongues met in an increasingly passionate duel, their hands began to grasp at one another's clothes hurriedly. Thomas had sensed Roland's heartache from the very start, they were both lost and alone and in copious amount of pain. Being sensitive to how others felt could often make him feel like he was drowning if there were too many people around, he knew this was why Roland might have kept his distance, too.   
  
  
Right now, he knew that he was excited by Roland's arousal and vice versa. They could stop, of course, but that wasn't happening and soon they were laying together, completely naked and making out on the bed. Thomas then started kissing Roland's neck, his hand wandering over Roland's chest and exploring softly while Roland cupped Thomas' ass and moaned.  
  
  
  



	8. Never Give Up

Thomas hummed softly and Roland shifted to pin him down, Thomas smiled faintly and they rolled so that Thomas was now pinning Roland. Confused, Roland stared up at him and touched Thomas' face gently.   
  
  
_"Excite me_ , Roland," Thomas turned his head to lick at Roland's fingers. Roland watched him, his arousal growing and Thomas moaned at the sensation as the feeling emanated from Roland.  
  
  
"You give me hope, Thomas," Roland whispered, pushing him down and pinning him to the bed once more, "it would be foolish to not have a backup plan, don't you see? Fail once, try again.. fail twice, what then?"    
  
  
Thomas saw sense in what he was trying to say, it had been so long but perhaps another plan had been thought up in that time? Roland sat back as Thomas sat up, a silent moment passed as each of them thought about what the implications of this could possibly lead to.   
  
  
"How can we find out?" Thomas asked.   
  
  
"I have an idea," Roland answered him.  
  
  
"Roland.. " Thomas threw him down onto his back and straddled him, "what plan?"  Roland could now sense the arousal coming from Thomas and it fuelled his own desires.   
  
  
"You and I.. " Roland breathed, "we make a film about it, as accurate as possible without revealing ourselves.. they.. _uhh_.. "  Thomas was stroking Roland's cock by now, excited at the possibilities.   
  
  
"They'll see it and come to us," Thomas finished his sentence for him, "brilliant.. _brilliant!_ "   
  
  
"Of course it's brilliant!" Roland said sharply, closing his eyes slowly, _"Thomas.. "_ Thomas lowered himself down and began to lick and suck at Roland's erection.   
  
  
"I'm so _excited_ , though.. " Thomas murmured against the sensitive underside of Roland's cock, making him groan and arch his back.  
  
  
 _"Oohh_ these bodies are so.. so strange, even now.. " Roland admitted. Thomas teased some pre cum from him and used his hand to slicken the throbbing member.   
  
  
"Yes," Thomas agreed, "I find them fascinating and quite amusing at times.. "   
  
  
Roland sat up and pushed Thomas down, pinning him onto his front. Thomas drew in his knees and rubbed his ass against Roland's straining cock, causing Roland to utter soft groans in response. Teasing at Thomas' entrance with his fingers, Roland eased his cock inside and Thomas clenched his teeth.  
  
  
"I.. I can feel the difference.. " Roland gasped, pushing deeper into Thomas.  
  
  
" _Uhuh_.. " Thomas nodded, lowering his head, " _oohh_.. They were way off with the texture.. "   
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Roland agreed, thrusting hard, "human skin is not this smooth.. _ahh! Ohh_ , but it feels so _good_.. "    
  
  
"Yes!" Thomas cried out, clutching tightly at the sheets, "again!"    
  
  
Roland thrust hard again, his hands upon Thomas' hips and his gaze lowered to watch his cock fucking the other Anthean roughly. Of course, roughness between them would barely qualify as anything more than soft in comparison to humans.  
  
  
"Do you feel it, Roland?" Thomas panted.  
  
  
" _Oohh_.. Thomas.. " Roland groaned, his thrusts now rhythmic and even, "I feel it.. _yess_.. "   
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Thomas gasped as Roland's hand ran down over his stomach and grasped onto his cock, the sheets directly below him already damp with his unconstrained excitement.  
  
  
"I can't.. can't hold on.. " Roland moaned, squeezing and pumping Thomas' cock.   
  
  
"Roland, I.. I can.. can feel it!" Thomas breathed, moaning loudly and clawing at the sheets now.   
  
  
" _Uhh_.. yesss!" Roland's cock pulsed with each burst of release, his continued thrusts slowed down as he shook and held on tightly.  
  
  
Thomas cried out loudly and threw back his head, his own release startling him with it's suddenness and the way it felt magnified by the sensations of pleasure emanating from Roland. To be able to feel their own pleasure, added with being able to feel one another's pleasure also, it made the sex a very thrilling experience.  
  
  
" _Roland_ ," Thomas panted, _"oohh.. "_   His eyes closed and his body lowered to the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Roland slowly withdrew from Thomas and sat back, breathing heavily while he tried to calm himself down.  
  
  
"I'll never get used to it," Roland admitted of the human orgasm, "but I'll never grow tired of it, either."  Thomas sat up a little and leaned in to kiss him softly, running his fingers through Roland's hair.   
  
  
"We could work on our dirty talk a little," Thomas mused, for discussing film ventures and comparing their flesh to that of a human's seemed not quite correct.  
  
  
"Worked for me," Roland purred into Thomas' ear and Thomas blushed hotly, grinning at him amusedly.  
  
  



	9. Formulating A Plan

Some time later, Roland sat with Thomas to talk about their new venture together.   
  
  
"What will you do with this current film?" asked Thomas.   
  
  
"It can be finished some other time," replied Roland, "I think this new idea is far more important."   
  
  
"I agree," Thomas nodded, "it will be a strong message to our people and nobody will ever know."   
  
  
"Exactly," Roland said, standing up to wander over to the window and gaze out of it, "you have given me hope that there may be others here, Thomas."   
  
  
"Likewise," Thomas watched him but did not get up from the sofa, "we must be careful, though. I am getting the increasing feeling of tension wherever I go, I think somebody out there knows about me and it's concerning."   
  
  
"You aren't discreet enough," Roland told him, "I am but a simple filmmaker, you really are something else entirely, though. Flaunting such advanced knowledge of technology that shouldn't be around for years to come yet. People are going to sit up and take notice of you.. "   
  
  
"I need the money," Thomas responded defensively, "so much power is required and it takes a lot of money.. "   
  
  
"I am aware," Roland turned back towards him, "but your venture is doomed to fail, Thomas. For even if you somehow manage to get the ship ready on time, do you honestly believe the humans will allow it to leave and then return with others onboard?"  Thomas shifted uncomfortably.   
  
  
"We have to try," Thomas said softly.   
  
  
"It was a good plan," Roland agreed, "but extremely flawed, humans are an incredibly suspicious lot. Chances are likely, you'll never get it finished. I implore you to stay here, Thomas. I dread to think of what might happen to you, should you continue on the way you're going."    
  
  
"But they do not know I am not human," Thomas argued.   
  
  
"Perhaps not that that they've let on," Roland warned him, "they might just be biding their time, please.. stay here with me. I can offer you some protection at least."    
  
  
"Alright," Thomas agreed finally, "I'll stay here. All I really need is a phone anyway and you've got several."  Roland sat down next to him on the sofa, leaning back into and relaxing his shoulders.   
  
  
"We can start working on our film right away, if you wish," Roland suggested, "the sooner we get it out there, the quicker we can find out if anyone else has survived."    
  
  
"I am keen to see my family again," Thomas agreed.  
  
  
"As am I," Roland looked at him now, "I've an idea. Why don't you play the part of the visitor? That way, if anyone does try to accuse you of being an actual one.. "   
  
  
"They'll be ridiculed because it's 'just a movie' that I've played a part in," Thomas finished his sentence for him, "oh, brilliant!"    
  
  
"Of course it's brilliant," Roland lifted his chin, "what did you expect?"    
  
  
"Oh, but I've never acted before," Thomas frowned.   
  
  
"You don't need to act," Roland said quietly, "just be yourself, the rest will unfold around you. We need it to be as natural as possible, to convince our people that we are for real and aren't just very good at guessing."    
  
  
"Makes sense," Thomas nodded, "alright then, let's go to the studio."   
  
  
"I need to cancel production of the other film first," Roland stood up, "then we'll head down and explain what we want to do."    
  
  
"What shall I do in the meantime?" asked Thomas.   
  
  
"Make yourself at home," Roland invited him, "this won't take long."   
  
  
Thomas watched him head upstairs, waited for a few minutes and then followed after him, curious to see how he was going to convince everyone that starting over with an entirely different movie was a good idea.  
  
  



	10. The Way It Feels

Thomas wandered slowly around Roland's office, looking at things and listening to the conversation Roland was having on the phone.  
  
  
"I don't care what you think!" Roland spoke firmly, "I'm not paying you to give me your opinion, shut it down! I'll be along tomorrow to explain it to you all in a way that you will understand, provided I am able to dumb it down enough for you.. "  He set the phone down and glanced up at Thomas.  
  
  
"All done?" Thomas ventured.  
  
  
"Yes," Roland answered him shortly.  
  
  
He stood up and Thomas approached him, snaking his arms around Roland's waist and making him feel embarrassed. Thomas softly planted a kiss upon Roland's cheek, then on his lips and Roland closed his eyes, kissing him back passionately and holding his upper arms firmly.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ let's go to bed.. " Thomas hummed softly.  
  
  
"Big day tomorrow," Roland agreed. Thomas gazed deeply into Roland's eyes and smiled faintly at him, touching his cheek gently.  
  
  
"You know as well as I do that sufficient sleep is of little importance to us," Thomas spoke quietly.  
  
  
"I am aware," Roland nodded, for sleeping was an activity their species seldom engaged in, they simply did not need it quite as often as humans seemed to.  
  
  
"Although I do tend to sleep more often here than I used to back home," Roland added.  
  
  
"It's the high level of gravity," Thomas explained, "it drags us down, makes us feel more tired than we usually would be."  
  
  
"I see," Roland said softly.  
  
  
"Come," Thomas invited him again, "let us go to bed anyway.. "   
  
  
Roland could not think of a valid reason to go to bed, resting could be done just as easily in an armchair or upon the sofa. He walked with Thomas into his bedroom on the third floor, barely raising a brow when Thomas shed his clothes onto the floor before climbing onto the bed as calmly as you like. Turning his gaze to Roland, Thomas watched him get undressed and shifted over so that they could sit next to each other on the bed. How many long nights there had been, sitting up and passing the hours alone and in complete silence.  
  
  
As their bodies now pressed together, hands groping and tongues dueling, each of them knew it'd never be silent nor lonely ever again. Thomas soon found himself pinned onto his front, as Roland took up position behind him and lay down on top of him. Roland slowly massaged Thomas' shoulders and then guided his cock deep into Thomas, using his own pre cum as lubricant and thrusting gently at first to get them both used to the sensations. Thomas moaned softly, his eyes closing and Roland pulled at his hair, turning Thomas' head to the side and exposing his throat. Thomas felt Roland's tongue and lips on his neck, he drew in his knees and Roland groaned quietly, his thrusts now more powerful and he grasped onto Thomas' shoulders firmly.  
  
  
Their breathless panting replaced any words they might have spoken earlier, everything that needed to be said had already been conveyed to one another, so breathy moans and soft mewls of one another's names were the only sounds they made this time. Roland slowly rolled his eyes closed, his hips rocking against Thomas' ass as he suddenly groaned into release, the throaty sound right next to Thomas' ear excited his pinned lover and elicited a desperate moan in response. Roland stilled himself as he slowly came down from his orgasm, breathing heavily and then moving as Thomas gently wriggled out from underneath him.  
  
  
Thomas pounced on Roland, now pinning him down onto his back and straddling his head. Roland gazed up and Thomas teased his cock over Roland's lips, Roland obediently opened his mouth and accepted the throbbing member into it. Grasping onto Thomas' ass, Roland sucked his cock deep down into his throat and Thomas held onto Roland's head tightly, snapping his hips back and forth and fucking his throat quickly. Thomas moaned and cried out, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he exploded down Roland's throat, cum and spittle dribbling from the corners of Roland's mouth as Thomas emptied himself into it.  
  
  
Roland took down as much as he could without even being asked to, Thomas then slipped his cock out of Roland's mouth and kissed him fiercely, tasting his own release and moaning excitedly. Roland arched his back, reversing their positions and laying his body down on top of Thomas' as they continued making out and groping one another's now slickened erections. They both found amusement in this activity and enjoyed the release at the end immensely, but what else could they do with these bodies that might also feel this good?  
  
  
Definitely sucking and fucking was absolutely wonderful, but now they started to explore with their hands their tongues, whispering to each other questions concerning whether something was enjoyable or not. Thomas soon quickly discovered that if he tongued Roland's ass, he got a very favorable reaction and Roland was groaning uncontrollably within moments, clutching at the pillows and breathing heavily, guttural moans escaping his lips as Thomas' tongue delved in deeper to fuck his ass so very softly.  
  
  
"Thomas.. It's.. You're going to make me.. _cum_.. _huhh_.. " Roland moaned and swore under his breath, the warm, wet feeling of release soon dampening the sheets underneath him as he cried out and shook hard.  
  
  
Thomas hummed excitedly, massaging Roland's ass and kept tonguing it until Roland's body had calmed down. He then withdrew and Roland shakily sat up, insisting that Thomas simply had to experience this and coaxing him down onto his front to return the sexual favor. Thomas enjoyed the sensation of Roland's tongue sweeping over his entrance, gasping and moaning loudly as it slowly began to penetrate him, in and out oh so softly. Roland squeezed Thomas' ass, tonguing it and sucking at it noisily.  
  
  
"Yes.. Yes, oh Roland it does feel incredible!" Thomas groaned, clawing at the sheets and rubbing his cheek on the pillow, _"uhh.. uhh.. I think I.. Yes! Oohh!"_  
  
  
His body jolted and his back arched, his cock spurting hot semen into the sheets below him and his lips quivered as he trembled into release, his groans of climax exciting Roland's twitching cock. They could be exploring and experimenting all night if they chose to and some hours later, as they lay together and mutually sucked each other until they each came down the other's throat, they became vaguely aware of the sun filtering through the curtains.  
  
  
They slowly sat up and kissed softly, hands running through each other's hair and their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Playtime was over, but it had been the best fun either of them had ever experienced before on this planet.  
  



	11. A Fateful Path

Time to get down to business.   
  
  
They took a car to the studio after showering and a quick breakfast, there was almost nobody there except for a skeleton crew who were waiting to hear what Roland had to say.  
  
  
"It couldn't be simpler!" Roland insisted, "I want this film on hold while I have a new script written up."   
  
  
"But, can't we just keep going until the new script is ready?" asked a nervous looking man in a suit and tie, "I mean, that could take weeks and then we have to lay the groundwork for the film, choose a location and.. "   
  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself again, Pierre," Roland said to him sharply, "shut. It. Down."  Pierre nodded quickly, though Thomas could see the disappointment and frustration in his eyes.  
  
  
Leaving the studio, Thomas glanced at Roland and caught his arm gently, stopping him from heading to the car.  
  
  
"I have somewhere else to be today," Thomas said softly.  
  
  
Roland nodded mutely, he figured it wouldn't always be this way and that Thomas would often have to go away from him. Sensing his melancholy thoughts, Thomas smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Would you accompany me?" Thomas invited Roland along.  
  
  
"What?" Roland looked up curiously, "I have no business in your affairs, Thomas."  
  
  
"And I have none in yours," Thomas responded idly, "so, will you come? It shouldn't take up too much of your time, I'm sure."  
  
  
"Alright," Roland agreed, interested to see what sort of things Thomas did, exactly.  
  
  
Thomas led the way back to the car and they soon were on the road, Roland wasn't sure about Thomas' driver but the guy asked no questions and simply did as he was told, so Roland tried to ignore his feelings of mistrust but they just wouldn't go away.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Roland asked.  
  
  
"I've been asked to attend an importing meeting," Thomas replied, "something's come up and if I'm not there, they tell me an entire section of my company might have to be sold off."   
  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Roland wondered.  
  
  
"It is indeed," Thomas nodded shortly, "I'm not keen to have any of my patents stolen or sold out of my corporation."  
  
  
Roland wasn't too sure what it all meant, so he just sat back and observed Thomas, who was rubbing his hands over his own thighs nervously.  
  
  
"Are you quite fearful, Thomas?" Roland asked him, "is there an element of danger I should be aware of?"  
  
  
"Always," Thomas replied without hesitation, "humans are very conniving creatures, Roland.. "   
  
  
Roland furrowed his brow, but remembering back to when he had first arrived, he slowly got the idea. He was often very trusting of the wrong people and left out in the cold as a direct result of being taken advantage of, eventually leading him to not allow anyone close enough to be able to hurt him ever again. How quickly he had finally got somewhere then, when he only had himself to rely upon.  
  
  
"I understand," Roland finally answered him, "you are very brave to be dealing so closely with them on a daily basis, Thomas."   
  
  
"I'm really not, though," Thomas admitted, for he was often quite fearful and nervous but with very, very good reason. If he'd known what was about to happen today, he would never have agreed to attend the meeting at all.  
  



	12. Something's Amiss Here

"Is this the right place?" Roland looked at the building warily. It was quite old but the door looked relatively new and strongly secure, so Thomas pulled it open and they ventured inside.  
  
  
"It is the correct address," Thomas replied, as they ventured into the dimly lit building, "although perhaps there may have been a misprint, this place looks like nothing more than a closed down facility of some sort."  
  
  
They both startled and spun around as the door slammed shut behind them, Roland hurried back over to it but try as he might, it simply wouldn't budge.   
  
  
"It's jammed," Roland looked back around at Thomas.  
  
  
"How strange," Thomas looked thoughtful as he spoke, "I suppose we'll have to find the rear exit."   
  
  
"It shouldn't be too difficult," Roland agreed, "between the two of us, we'll still make the meeting in time if we hurry."   
  
  
They walked towards the only other door in the entire room and pushed on it, the door creaked and groaned but opened stiffly and they ventured carefully into the next room, not knowing quite what to expect. Thomas stepped forwards and suddenly felt Roland's arm across his chest, blocking his path.  
  
  
"Stop!" Roland said quickly and Thomas looked down, taking a deep, terrified breath as there was no more floor in front of him.  
  
  
A huge, yawning chasm broke the room in two and it was so pitch black, they could see nothing down there and had no clue how deeply it ran. Roland edged closer and held out his hand, pulling it back quite quickly.  
  
  
"It's painful," Roland said softly, examining his hand but it wasn't burned, "it's like a rush of scorching hot air."  Thomas began to feel uncomfortable, heat simply was not his friend and Roland wasn't too keen on it, either.  
  
  
"We must get out of here," Thomas said urgently, looking around.  
  
  
"There's a door on the other side," Roland pointed out, "but how do we get over there?"  Thomas was reluctant to even try, one false move or slip and they were toast, almost literally.  
  
  
"It's not very wide," Thomas noticed, "perhaps there might be a way." They returned to the first room and glanced around, looking for anything they could use to create a temporary bridge.  
  
  
"It's no use," Thomas sighed heavily, "there's nothing here long enough."  
  
  
Roland went back to the locked door, studying it intently and searching for anything they might have overlooked. Thomas went back into the second room, kneeling down to stare into the chasm curiously and wondering what was down there that might be making the heat rise up so quickly. Roland eventually wandered back into the second room, gazing across the chasm at the door on the other side. He cast his attention to the ceiling, there was a metal railing attached to it. Roland then looked to the corner of the room where there used to be a window, but it had been filled in with bricks. A rope lay curled up in the corner on the floor, he got an idea and it could work very well, but could they do it?  
  
  
"Thomas," Roland looked down at his inquisitive partner. Thomas' wide blue eyes glanced up at him.  
  
  
"Thomas, fetch me that rope," Roland instructed him, "I've an idea."   
  
  
Thomas looked to the corner and got up off the floor, walking over to pick up the quite new looking (not to mention oddly convenient) rope and he brought it back over to Roland.  
  
  
"What are we supposed to do with this?" Thomas wondered.  
  
  
Roland unfurled the rope, it took him a few tries but he eventually managed to awkwardly secure it to the railing by throwing it in just the right way and looping it through before pulling on it tightly.  
  
  
"Hold onto me tightly," Roland said, a nervous hint of worry in his tone, "we'll swing across."   
  
  
"But.. what if I fall?" Thomas asked quickly, worry creasing his forehead.  
  
  
"You won't fall as long as you hold on tight," Roland assured him.  
  
  
"What if _you_ fall?" Thomas wondered, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Roland.  
  
  
"Then we're _dead_ ," Roland said sharply, "here we go!"  
  
  
"Wait, _what?!_ " Thomas gripped him tighter and Roland took a few steps back, then he strode forwards and jumped, holding onto the rope for dear life and hoping the railing would hold them. Thomas shut his eyes, burying his face fearfully into Roland's chest.  
  
  



	13. The Puzzle

Somehow, they managed to land safely on the other side of the chasm and the rope now hung uselessly in the middle of the room over the gaping hole.   
  
  
"You can let go of me now," Roland said to Thomas.   
  
  
Opening his eyes, Thomas slowly stood back from Roland and breathed again. He had been holding it in for the entire trip across, deathly afraid they weren't going to make it.   
  
  
"So," Roland looked at him, "are you ready to see what's behind door number two?"  Thomas looked back longingly across the chasm, he would much rather leave the building.  
  
  
"I suppose we've got no other choice," Thomas sighed, opening the door and stepping warily into a smaller room with a large, quite dormant looking machine over by the opposite wall.  
  
  
Roland walked in and stood beside Thomas, his gaze quickly casting around and locating the next door. There was a large stone block in front of it, there was no way they'd ever be able to move it.   
  
  
"I've got a funny feeling we're being tested," Thomas commented.   
  
  
"Says Mister states-the-obvious," Roland drawled, getting frustrated and angry at being here in the first place.   
  
  
Thomas shot him a look, but Roland was already making his way over to the machine. Following the machine's extended arm, his gaze trailed down to the large block and he noticed that it was chained to the machine.  
  
  
"If we switch on this machine," Roland deduced, "it should be able to lift the stone block right up and out of the way of the door."    
  
  
"Now who is stating the obvious?" Thomas said flatly. Roland lifted a brow, then he looked for a switch and pressed a big, green button.   
  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
  
"Maybe it's out of fuel or something," Roland popped open the hood of the contraption to look in at the engine.   
  
  
Thomas cast his gaze downwards to the floor and took note of some metal parts scattered all about, he knelt down and picked one up, examining it in wonder.   
  
  
"Roland," he called, "do you suppose these parts are for anything?" Roland looked over at him and Thomas went around, collecting all the different pieces.   
  
  
"Genius!" Roland complimented him, "bring them over here, they must belong to this engine."  
  
  
Thomas took the parts to Roland and they got to work, it was slow going and frustrating but eventually, they were almost certain they had every part in it's correct place. Thomas stood back as Roland hit the green button once more, the machine coughed and sputtered to life, sending waves of relief over them both. Roland pulled a lever and the chains around the block tightened, eventually lifting off the ground, Thomas smiled faintly.  
  
  
"Piece of cake," Thomas boasted softly, as Roland moved a second lever and the block swung slowly away from the door.   
  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Thomas," Roland cautioned him, "we've no idea what's next."    
  
  
"How bad could it be?" Thomas felt suddenly confident.   
  
  
Roland pressed a red button and the machine shut down, dropping the room into silence again. They walked to the door and Roland tried the handle, pushing it open and hesitantly stepping inside. The room was the same as the others, with one difference.   
  
  
"Roland," Thomas whispered, "there.. there's no door."

 


	14. Trapped

Roland looked around, sure enough, there wasn't a door to be found and the windows were all bricked up.  
  
  
"We're trapped," he said bluntly.  
  
  
"There's bodies," Thomas said softly, "Roland.. Roland, look.. "    
  
  
"I'd rather not," Roland said, his stomach churning at the thought.  
  
  
"No, please.. " Thomas insisted, "Roland, look at them!" Roland warily followed Thomas with his gaze, Thomas knelt down beside one of the skeletal figures and touched it tentatively.   
  
  
"They're not human," Thomas reported, looking back at Roland over his shoulder, "somebody knows about us." He stood up.   
  
  
"There must be a hidden exit," Thomas felt panicked, going around the room and feeling with his hands for a catch release or something.   
  
  
"There's no hidden door, Thomas," Roland said to him firmly.  
  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Thomas looked at him with wide eyes, "we haven't even checked everywhere!"   
  
  
"Look at the bodies," Roland urged him, "see where they have died.. " Thomas gazed slowly around at their fallen brothers and sisters, they were all up against the walls.   
  
  
"They were looking, too," Roland said quietly, "there is no hidden door." Thomas returned his worried eyes to Roland.   
  
  
"So how do we escape?" Thomas asked him quickly, "you.. you've got an idea, right?"    
  
  
Roland was silent as he stared around at the room, but it was quite bare and there really wasn't anything significant about it, nothing stood out to him.   
  
  
"We're missing something," he said quietly, struggling to figure it out, "something so damned obvious, we just can't see it!"    
  
  
Thomas was shivering, his worst fear was to be found out and this room was a death trap for anyone who entered it. There was no way forward, there was no way back, it was hopeless.   
  
  
"We've got to go back," Roland finally spoke again.  
  
  
"What?" Thomas asked in disbelief, "what's the use? The door is jammed."   
  
  
"It's the only place where there is an exit at all," Roland said firmly, "if we stay here, we'll just end up like the others."    
  
  
Thomas looked down at the bodies, it was heart lifting to know for certain that somehow, others had made it to Earth despite his failures, but it was gut wrenching to see some of them here like this.  
  
  
"Come along, Thomas!" Roland snapped.   
  
  
"Give me a moment, please!" Thomas was close to tears, "do you have no respect at all?"    
  
  
Roland turned sharply and waited over by the door, while Thomas took a minute to silently mourn for their fallen brethren. Roland glanced at his watch, but it had stopped working somehow.  
  
  
"Are you quite done?" Roland asked impatiently, "I'd like to find a way out of this place sometime today."   
  
  
Thomas walked over to him and hugged him, burying his face into his shirt and Roland hesitantly put his arms around Thomas.   
  
  
"You're far too human, Thomas," Roland muttered under his breath, he felt a pang of sympathy in his chest; though he failed to recognize it as such and pushed the feeling aside.   
  
  
They had work to do.  
  



	15. Dangerous Plans

Thomas drew back and looked at Roland, uncertainty in his expression.   
  
  
"Don't you care?" Thomas asked him, his voice so soft that a human would not have heard it.  
  
  
"No," Roland answered him, "I don't. Now, let's get moving before whatever happened to them, becomes our fate as well!"  Thomas stared at him as Roland walked back through the door, he cast one last look at the bodies, hoped that none of them were his family and quickly rejoined the only one he felt he could trust to get him out of this place alive.  
  
  
"Roland," Thomas grabbed his arm to stop him. Roland stopped and turned to face Thomas, his lips pursed into a thin line of impatience.  
  
  
"Grab that metal rod," Roland instructed Thomas, "the one with the hook at the end." Thomas looked over his shoulder, a rusty, metal rod was leaning against the wall. Curiously, he walked over to it and took it into his hands, but he didn't like the way it made his fingers and palms stain orange.   
  
  
"Come," Roland urged him, his gaze casting about for any cameras or something else that might alert someone to their presence, "let's go."   
  
  
Thomas also looked around as they left the room, but found nothing to be worried about except for the fact that if they were indeed trapped, of course there'd be no cameras because they weren't expected to actually survive. They were soon back to the large opening in the floor, Roland used the rod to bring the rope back towards them and Thomas thought he might be sick as they swung back across for the second time. The door was still locked, or jammed and it seemed impossible for either of them to open it no matter how hard they tried.  
  
  
Eventually they sat down with their backs against it, exhausted and discouraged.   
  
  
"I fear this hellish place shall become our tomb afterall," Thomas said hopelessly.   
  
  
Roland looked at him silently and then, the door handle moved. Thomas and Roland stood up and Thomas backed away, thinking whoever had set this up must be coming in to finish them off. Roland boldly stepped forwards, grabbing the door handle and pulled it open quickly. A startled man quickly ran off, but Roland did not bother with him and instead, urged Thomas to hurry on out of there with him.   
  
  
"Where will we go?" Thomas asked, worry creasing his forehead.   
  
  
"Home," Roland insisted, "we have a film to make."    
  
  
"But.. " Thomas glanced back, he had so many questions and no answers, "we know they're here and we know they're in terrible danger.. Roland, stop!" Roland spun around to face Thomas again, a fierce flicker in his eyes.  
  
  
"How else do you propose we find them?" Roland asked him, "take out an ad in the bloody newspaper??"  Thomas lowered his gaze, he was right of course but..    
  
  
"Making films takes such a long time," Thomas fretted, "how many others are going to be trapped down there? Will anyone be left to even see it? Roland, we must find out who is behind that horrible place and have them shut down, before we are all picked off one by one."  Roland stared hard at him, then he sighed and relented.   
  
  
"You think like a human," Roland said sharply, "but in this case.. perhaps it is a good thing. You're right, we have to get to the bottom of this." Thomas looked up and smiled faintly, but his smile was not returned.  
  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Roland questioned him.  
  
  
"The rope was not hanging when we arrived," Thomas answered him, "so someone is resetting the traps after.. after.. "  He felt badly again for those who had died and Roland shook his head in annoyance.   
  
  
"I get what you're saying," Roland said quickly, "someone's coming back to reset the traps, so we wait by the entrance and catch them at it, yes?"   
  
  
"Sort of," Thomas nodded, "but we're not strong enough to tackle a human on our own. We're going to need help."   
  
  
"Do you trust anyone that much?" Roland asked curiously, "to let them in on the situation?"   
  
  
"They don't need to know the truth," Thomas conspired, "surely between the two of us, we can make something up and convince a strong human to help us catch our killer."   
  
  
"Do you have someone in mind?" Roland enquired.   
  
  
"Don't you?" Thomas tilted his head.   
  
  
"No," Roland said quietly, "I er, I don't have a lot of friends.. "    
  
  
"I see," Thomas replied with a half squint because he couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like Roland, "well you've always got me. I think you're amazing."    
  
  
Roland startled when he felt his cheeks growing hot, a blush was quite an uncommon occurrence for him and it almost always took him by surprise. Thomas produced a small item from his jacket pocket, pressed a few buttons and placed it to his ear.   
  
  
"What is that?" asked Roland.   
  
  
"It's a phone," Thomas replied.  
  
  
"It can't be," Roland spoke in disbelief, "it hasn't a cord nor a base.. "  Thomas smiled.   
  
  
"It can't be traced either," Thomas reassured him, "I'm hoping to mass produce them early next year."   
  
  
"Why not now?" asked Roland.   
  
  
"Too much too fast," Thomas explained, "humans don't like to be pushed into things, we must introduce the technology gradually, make them want it rather than fear it.. yes, hello.. it's me, listen up and don't ask questions.. "   
  
  
Roland looked on silently as Thomas spoke into the phone, giving someone named Val directions on where to meet him but not telling them why. Thomas then shoved the phone back into his pocket before anyone noticed it and he sighed with trembling breath, hoping that this would work in their favor and not backfire on them.   
  
  
"If we get captured," Roland said to him stiffly, "tell them nothing." Thomas nodded slowly, his wide eyed stare looking about for any sign of trouble as they waited for Val to arrive.


	16. Dire Outlook

Something was bugging Roland, so he turned to Thomas and looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"When we first met," Roland said to him, "I did not allow Gretchen to grieve for her grandmother and you didn't bat an eye.. " Thomas smiled faintly.  
  
  
"She was lying," Thomas responded idly, "I thought you knew?"   
  
  
"I had no idea," Roland puzzled. Thomas looked around again, unsure of how to take that information.   
  
  
"I shall have to teach you then," Thomas offered, "it is quite a vital skill to have." Roland couldn't have agreed more, suddenly Thomas glanced up and Roland followed his gaze.   
  
  
"Here she comes," Thomas looked visibly relaxed now.   
  
  
"She?" Roland asked stiffly, "she doesn't look any stronger than either of us!"   
  
  
"Maybe not," Thomas stepped forwards to greet the woman, "but she's a crack shot with a pistol, hello Val.. "    
  
  
"Damn straight, boy," Val beamed at Thomas, stopping respectfully short of his personal space and looking at Roland.   
  
  
"Val, this is Roland," Thomas introduced them, "my new partner.. Roland, this is Val, my bodyguard."  Roland nodded politely to Val and she smiled back at him.   
  
  
"So what's going on?" Val asked Thomas, "I got a little worried when you called me, usually you like to give me the slip for weeks before I can find you again." Roland looked around warily while Thomas pulled Val aside to talk to her quietly, explaining that someone was making him jumpy by following him wherever he went.   
  
  
"There.. " Roland locked his gaze upon a familiar person, "that's him.. " Thomas looked up, as did Val and the man who had unwittingly allowed the pair to escape was wandering back towards them slowly.  
  
  
"Make yourselves scarce," Val told them, "I'll deal with him."  Thomas led Roland to hang back a little way, until they were partially hidden by a row of phone boxes.   
  
  
"I don't trust her," Roland said quietly.   
  
  
"Perhaps we should go," Thomas replied softly. Roland nodded and they crept out from behind the phone boxes and hurried off in the opposite direction.   
  
  
"Where are we going?" Roland asked.   
  
  
"To the airport," Thomas replied.   
  
  
"Do you have somewhere we can stay?" Roland enquired.   
  
  
"Several places," Thomas nodded, "there are a few that noboby knows about, where would you like to go?"   
  
  
"I have always admired France," Roland suggested.   
  
  
"France it is then," Thomas smiled and took out his phone again to call for his driver but Roland made him put it away.   
  
  
"We trust nobody from here on in," Roland told him firmly.   
  
  
Thomas didn't argue and Roland hailed a cab, luckily the traffic was terrible today so the car did not go any faster than around 20mph and both were comfortable enough not to draw attention to themselves. It seemed like an excellent plan, though Thomas was not keen to leave behind the city in which they had found some of their own kind, even if they had been just bodies.   
  
  
"Roland," Thomas spoke softly as they exited the cab and walked into the airport, "something's not right.. "  They stopped and glanced around, but the normally bustling airport was virtually deserted. Pressing their backs together, they both tensed up nervously as airport security suddenly had them surrounded.  
  
  
"A-Any ideas?" Thomas stammered, slowly raising up his hands as guns were produced. 


	17. Unscheduled Flight

"Thomas Newton?" ventured a security officer. Thomas pursed his lips, remembering what Roland had said about not telling them anything if they were captured. A woman in a suit and high heels came in, pushing the guards aside.  
  
  
"It's okay sirs," she said with a hint of pinkness in her cheeks, "I apologize for my overzealous guards, please.. come right this way. Val called ahead and I have been expecting you." Thomas glanced at Roland, who looked back at him warily and neither of them moved. How had Val known where they were headed? The woman stood watching them patiently, then she suddenly looked more embarrassed.  
  
  
"Oh!" she said quickly, "I'm so sorry, I'm such a scatterbrain.. My name is Lynda, I've been asked to bring you both to a secure location."  
  
  
"Where?" Roland asked firmly.  
  
  
"I can't disclose that information here," replied Lynda, "please.. come."  The guns were all put away by now and the guards were slowly dispersing, Thomas and Roland glanced at each other and followed Lynda nervously.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Thomas demanded to know.  
  
  
"I've been asked to fly you somewhere safe," Lynda repeated, "everything will be explained when we arrive, please hurry.. "   
  
  
Thomas didn't want to know why there was a big rush to board the plane, so he slipped his hand into Roland's and was comforted by the gentle, reassuring squeeze Roland gave it. The plane was huge and very luxurious, they both felt right at home as they sat down together and were immediately asked to fasten their seatbelts. Within minutes, they were high above the clouds and were only disturbed when they asked for something to eat or drink.  
  
  
"Well if we're being flown to our doom," said Roland, "this is the way to do it."   
  
  
"Oh don't," Thomas shuddered, shrinking back into his seat, "I'm so frightened already, Roland."   
  
  
"What for?" Roland sipped his wine, "enjoy the star treatment, Thomas, at least while you can."   
  
  
"If you were trying to make me feel better," Thomas frowned, "it didn't work." Roland set down his glass and looked at Thomas, unable to comprehend his fear of what might happen.  
  
  
"Would it help if I gave you some advice?" Roland questioned him.  
  
  
"Perhaps," Thomas replied curiously, "what sort of advice?"   
  
  
"Stop being so Human!" Roland snapped at him.  
  
  
"I can't help it!" Thomas bit back, "it.. it just happens.. "  Roland unfastened his seatbelt and stood up, wandering off to stretch his legs. Thomas eventually followed after him, not wanting to be left alone just now.  
  
  
"This plane is amazing," Thomas commented.  
  
  
"It's a _private_ plane," Roland explained knowingly, "one of yours?"  
  
  
"I thought it was yours?" Thomas looked back at him with a wide eyed stare.  
  
  
"No.. " Roland leaned against the window and looked out of it. Thomas had to sit down, he felt for sure they were being taken somewhere really bad.  
  
  
"Are you panicking again?" Roland asked him in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
"A little," Thomas breathed. Roland walked over to him and sat behind him, hesitantly rubbing his back and shoulders. Thomas felt a little more relaxed, then they sensed the plane starting to descend and they got back into their seats and strapped themselves in for landing. 


	18. Behind The Door

"I wish I knew where we were going," Thomas said softly, a worried expression ever present on his face.  
  
  
"Unless it's somewhere really bad," Roland mused, "you wouldn't wish to know then, would you?" Thomas swallowed dryly and squirmed as the plane landed, he didn't recognize the area at all and there were no signs anywhere.  
  
  
"Such a tiny outpost," Roland commented, "there's barely any visible runway at all."  
  
  
"Don't they take people out to remote locations to kill them?" Thomas fretted.  
  
  
"In films, Thomas," Roland reassured him.  
  
  
"Oh," Thomas relaxed, "alright then."   
  
  
"Although it makes sense," Roland added, "if you're going to kill someone, a remote location is genius." Thomas cringed again and Roland looked out of the window as the plane finally came to a slow stop.  
  
  
"Looks like this is the end of the line," Roland announced, unstrapping his seatbelt and standing up. Thomas quietly followed him off the plane and stuck close, looking around nervously.  
  
  
"Here we are," Lynda walked over to them from the plane and smiled at them, "a car should be here soon to pick us up, we'll go directly to the safe house."  
  
  
"Safe house?" Thomas spoke up now, "why are we going to a safe house?"  
  
  
"Someone is after you, sir," Lynda told him, "I was under the impression that you were already aware of this?"  
  
  
"I.. " Thomas faltered. Yes, he knew someone was after his kind but after he himself? As an individual? Was it the same person or a whole new danger in itself?   
  
  
"It had better be up to our standards," Roland warned her. Lynda beamed at him.  
  
  
"I think you will both approve," she replied honestly, "and you won't be bothered by anyone, your watchmen will be outside the house, not inside."  A car slowly pulled up and Lynda got in, Thomas looked to Roland and they silently followed her. The landscape was flat and dusty, not at all what either of them were currently used to but the lack of population was appreciated immensely.  
  
  
"From what we have worked out so far," Lynda explained, "there's an organized syndicate looking for you, we er.. I'm sorry but we know why." Thomas looked confused.  
  
  
"What's the apology for?" he wondered, "knowing why is a good thing.. "  Lynda looked uncomfortable.  
  
  
"I think she means everyone knows our little secret, Thomas," Roland said bluntly.  
  
  
"Oh," Thomas looked out the window, "I see."  
  
  
"Um, anyway.. " Lynda was blushing now, "we've gathered as many of your people as we could find, but there are still so many more we aren't aware of yet."   
  
  
"Are you planning to kill all of us?" Roland asked her directly.  
  
  
"No, of course not," Lynda said softly, "we're not the government." Thomas shuddered and pressed himself hard into Roland, feeling incredibly unsafe. Roland just looked annoyed but let him stay pressed up against him for now, there really wasn't anywhere else for either of them to go.  
  
  
"There it is," Lynda smiled, "your new temporary home away from home. I do hope you like it." They got out of the now parked car and Thomas gazed up at the massive resort, it just seemed to go on forever out here in the middle of nowhere.  
  
  
"Everyone's in there," Lynda explained, "perhaps there's someone you know?"  Thomas backed off.  
  
  
"What's with you?" asked Roland.  
  
  
"Would you just take a good look at us?" Thomas asked him, "we can't go in there like this!"  
  
  
"Well I'm not going in there naked," Roland replied idly.  
  
  
"It's alright," Lynda reassured Thomas, "they all have those erm, _suits_ on.. "  Thomas looked around, the land around them was still flat and dusty, the only thing around for miles was the resort itself.  
  
  
"As more people are brought in, we add onto it," Lynda smiled happily, "it's temperature controlled and everything. We've worked with some of the Antheans to try to recreate a little bit of the home world."  
  
  
Thomas took a deep breath and walked with Roland to the front door, pausing to try and sense malice or foreboding from behind it. Was this all an elaborate trap? He looked back at Lynda but did not get the feeling she was lying to him, but then some people were like that and then again she might have been told this story and honestly believed it herself. He turned back to the door and rest his hand upon the knob, dare he even hope to believe it himself? Was his family just on the other side of this door? Waiting for him?  
  



	19. All That Glitters

Even Roland wasn't pushing Thomas to just get the door open, he waited patiently until Thomas felt confident enough to actually turn the knob and give the door a gentle push. As it swung open, they both stood back and Thomas half expected someone or something to jump out at them, though he had no idea why. Inside was just as Lynda had promised, there was a gorgeous resort not unlike the ones in Fiji or Thailand, the place was huge and there were Antheans everywhere, thousands of them..   
  
  
Thomas felt Roland grab his arm, unaware that he'd started to sink down to the ground in disbelief and shock.   
  
  
"How?" Roland asked calmly, supporting Thomas firmly and looking around at Lynda.  
  
  
"I haven't much to go on," Lynda replied with a shrug but she was still smiling because she was so pleased to have found the fabled lost boys, "apparently a madman in a blue box, but that doesn't make much sense to me. Why don't you both go on inside and take a look around?"   
  
  
"Can we leave here once we're inside?" Thomas asked shakily.  
  
  
"Of course," Lynda nodded, "though I know you'll never want to leave, it isn't a prison." Roland looked at Thomas.   
  
  
"Shall we?" Roland invited him to take the first step inside.   
  
  
Thomas nodded and Lynda followed them into the building, feeling really happy for them and hoping they would be happy here. Roland was searching with his eyes immediately, but how to recognize their loved ones if everyone was in Human disguise?    
  
  
"I can't see them," Roland muttered impatiently.  
  
  
"We should call for them," Thomas said thoughtfully, "if we call them by name, perhaps someone will step forward.. "   
  
  
Roland nodded and shouted out the name of his wife, many people looked and some began to wander over in greeting. When it was discovered that these two men were the ones lost so many years ago, a great celebration was called for. Everyone would be attending, it was the perfect way to find their families - if they were even here yet. Roland and Thomas stuck together as they searched through the masses, it was amazing to be here, everything looked almost just the way it had back home before the drought that killed the planet. The resort was so big, it'd take them days to go through everyone.   
  
  
"Surely our wives know we're here?" Roland spoke with impatience.  
  
  
"They did announce us," Thomas agreed, "perhaps they're not here yet afterall?"    
  
  
Roland sighed and sank down into an armchair, they had each been given their own quarters to live in but they were both far too accustomed to living in mansions to really be truly happy here. Just then, a man came over to them and he looked worried.  
  
  
"If anyone can help us, it is you," the man spoke in a hushed tone, "please, come.. "    
  
  
Roland and Thomas glanced at each other and mutely followed him, keen to discover what might be the issue and if they actually could resolve it. They were taken down into some sort of basement, where a gathering of Antheans were standing around talking quietly.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Roland demanded, "why are you all down here? Hiding like rats! Have you no pride?"   
  
  
"We do not wish to be overheard," replied a woman, looking him over curiously, "we need to get everyone away from this place. This was not the plan!"   
  
  
"What is the plan?" asked Thomas, "why do we need to leave?"    
  
  
"There is another place for us to go," replied the woman, "a ship has been sent for us, but this is not where we have agreed to meet it. Others have begun to journey there already, but those of us here have not yet started. We must all go together, but many of us here are too settled and lazy with the luxuries we have been given."  Thomas looked worried.   
  
  
"This planet is not healthy for us," Thomas agreed, "this new planet, is it like home?"  
  
  
"Very much so," said another man, "it is perfect for us, we came here for respite and to locate you both. We all go together, or we don't go at all."   
  
  
"Why do you need us?" asked Roland, "what can we possibly do?"   
  
  
"They will listen to you," said the woman, "you are heroes to our people, you can convince them to leave this place."   
  
  
"The wrath of the Humans will surely be brought down on our heads," said another, slightly younger looking woman, "they will not appreciate us abandoning such a generous gift."  It was a dangerous plan, but this world was not for them and it had to be done.   
  
  
"When is the ship coming to collect us?" asked Thomas.  
  
  
"Seven days," replied the older woman, "we have seven days to reach the arranged destination, can you do it, though? Can you convince all of us to leave?"    
  
  
"We will try our best," Thomas agreed, "just tell us what to do."


	20. The Migration Begins

That night, when there were no actual Humans around, Thomas and Roland had the audience of their people. Each and every one of them listened to what the pair had to say and it was clearly a unanimous decision afterwards that they would all leave immediately. Together. Some hours later, Thomas and Roland led the way and were followed by a long line of Antheans. They had exactly seven days to reach the secret location, for if the transport spacecraft came to collect them and not everyone was accounted for, it'd leave and their chance would be lost. The pressure was on, but Thomas seemed to know all about this and Roland was a tough old soul to begin with so they were determined not to fail.  
  
  
Each of them had something to prove and they were both on the same page, failure was not an option. Not this time, not again. Supplies were shared along the way, nobody complained for want of anything and towards the end of the sixth day, it seemed that perhaps they might actually make it. They had not been bothered by Humans, or stopped by anyone. They were making good time and their progress was steady.  
  
  
"We're almost there," Roland said quietly that night, as everyone stopped to rest.  
  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going home," Thomas smiled faintly, as he and Roland sat apart from the others for a little privacy, "I can hardly wait to find our families."   
  
  
Roland looked away, his newborn sons would be children by now. How much he had missed of their lives, they wouldn't even know who he was. Thomas put his arm around Roland's shoulders and drew him in close, his own children were easily teens by now but at least they might remember him after a day or so. Roland let his head rest upon Thomas' shoulder, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the warm embrace.  
  
  
"Tomorrow we shall all be united with our loved ones," Thomas said softly, "I promise."  
  
  
Roland turned his face towards Thomas and their lips met in a soft kiss that slowly deepened until they were making out passionately. Thomas moaned and Roland pushed him down into the soft grass, laying over him and they started to grope at each other while they kissed more feverishly. Pulling a blanket over themselves for that extra bit of privacy, Roland began to kiss Thomas' neck and pull open his shirt. Thomas moaned deep in his throat, his hands in Roland's hair as Roland kissed down the middle of his chest and over his abdomen.   
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Thomas gasped as Roland grasped at his pants, tugging them down over his bulging erection and falling upon it instantly with his mouth. Thomas rolled his eyes closed and threw back his head, arching his back in pleasure and uttering a low groan of desire. Roland hummed in response, aroused and hungry as he sucked and licked at the throbbing, rigid member. He grasped the base of Thomas' cock and began gliding his fingers up and down, squeezing it and pumping it sensually. Thomas moaned and writhed in response, clutching at Roland's hair tightly and making him grunt softly. Thomas started to thrust as Roland closed his eyes, making faster and more deliberate movements to encourage Thomas to climax.  
  
  
_"Uhhuuhhh!"_ Thomas grit his teeth and tried to keep his cries and moans quiet, but Antheans had excellent hearing and their activities were not unknown to those nearby. However, Antheans were also generally polite and tended to just mind their own business, so they were not gawked upon nor disturbed. Roland turned away his head at the last moment, Thomas twisted around and came harmlessly onto the ground, panting and gasping pleasurably while Roland kissed his neck and shoulder affectionately.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Roland hummed against his neck, rubbing Thomas' thigh and squeezing it gently. Thomas shifted to pull up his pants and met him in another soft kiss, pushing Roland down onto his back now and straddling him. Roland gazed up at him through half closed eyes as Thomas sat up and ground his hips provocatively into Roland's crotch.  
  
  
"Thomas," Roland breathed and moaned softly, "is.. is this the last time we'll be together this way?"  Thomas looked down at him with a soft blush to his cheeks.  
  
  
"I cannot see the future, Roland," Thomas said quietly.  
  
  
He pulled the blanket over them once more, took down Roland's trousers and lay on his back. Thomas encouraged Roland to get onto all fours, laying underneath him and taking his cock into his mouth. Roland moaned as Thomas began sucking and stroking his cock, thrusting almost instantly and clawing at the grass with his fingers. Thomas grabbed at Roland's ass and gave it gentle squeezes and soft pinches, eliciting louder gasps and moans from him. Being the more submissive of the two, Thomas eagerly swallowed Roland's release, aroused and goaded into it by Roland's dominant growls and deep, throaty groans.  
  
  
They cuddled up under the blanket afterwards, necking passionately and groping sensually until it was almost daybreak. Requiring little sleep at the best of times, everyone was soon keen to get moving and the excitement of the final stages of the journey was like electricity in the air. Thomas and Roland took the lead, each of them determined to make it in one piece and paranoid that at the last moment, the Humans would come out of hiding and ruin _everything_..


	21. Journey's End

The going was rather slow now, some of the smaller children were getting tired and people began to straggle behind. Roland decided to go back and urge them to hurry on, while Thomas kept the lead and ensured they never stopped traveling in the right direction. By evening, the tension among them had increased so much that it was difficult to sense anything that might be coming from a possible sneak attack hidden anywhere around them.  
  
  
By nightfall, they had finally come to their final stop and there were thousands more already gathered around when they arrived. It was hard to tell, but it seemed as though everyone who had made it here to Earth was right there and waiting for the final trip home to begin their new lives. Everyone turned their faces up towards the darkened sky, a bright light approached from above and they knew that it was time to go. The light bathed and illuminated them all, one by one they began to vanish onto the space craft to safety. Roland and Thomas hung back, they had to ensure that everyone got onboard and that nobody was left behind.  
  
  
Suddenly, some cars screeched to a halt nearby and men began to rush towards the gathering. Thomas spun around quickly, took out a pistol from hidden inside his jacket and then he knelt down to begin firing upon the intruders. They darted and fell behind some boulders, Roland turned and took out his own pistol to help Thomas keep their attackers at bay.  
  
  
"Since when did you have a gun?" Roland wondered, keeping his eyes on the boulders for any signs of movement.  
  
  
"Since always," Thomas replied, flinching as some shots were fired back at them, "and you?"  
  
  
"A man has to have _some_ secrets," mused Roland, firing back and startling as a bullet whizzed past his ear, missing him by a mere inch. Thomas glanced over his shoulder, amidst the threat the ship was now taking aboard several hundred at a time. It wasn't long before everyone was gone, but Thomas and Roland were still keeping the attacking Humans back.  
  
  
"I'm almost out of bullets!" Thomas said sharply, "fall back!"  Roland stood his ground but Thomas urged him to back away, the Humans began to advance and suddenly the two of them were blinded by a brilliant, white light as they were both taken aboard the ship as the very last passengers. This was it, they had made it at long last..    
  
  
*  
  
  
"And CUT!" Roland shouted. The light was switched off and Thomas blinked rapidly, trying to readjust his vision.  
  
  
"How was it?" Thomas asked, rubbing his eyes irritably.  
  
  
"Perfect," Roland answered him smugly, "I've never starred in my own film before."   
  
  
"Well, I suppose there truly is a first time for everything then," Thomas smiled at him, "do you think it'll work?"  
  
  
"It has to," Roland nodded, "so what was your favorite scene?"  
  
  
"The ones where I got to touch your body," Thomas whispered into Roland's ear and Roland turned away with a light blush.  
  
  
"Those ones don't count," Roland scolded him gently, "they happened off camera!" Thomas laughed quietly, but he stuck by his response just the same.  
  
  
"I think it would be nice if I really were not Human," Roland said quietly, as they wandered over to the cameras and sat down in their chairs.  
  
  
"I like you just the way you are, Roland," Thomas reassured him.  
  
  
"Would you ever really leave Earth?" Roland asked curiously, "if you had the chance?"  Thomas took up Roland's hand into his own, kissing the back of it softly.  
  
  
"Not without you," he said quietly. Roland stood up and Thomas walked with him into their dressing room, closing the door and locking it shut tight behind them...

 

 

 

****

=THE END=


End file.
